


A Werewolf Thing

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [406]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is only heard not seen, Werewolf Courting, high school age I'd assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/23/20: "reflection, permission, incredible"Theme week: Consent
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [406]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	A Werewolf Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/23/20: "reflection, permission, incredible"
> 
> Theme week: Consent

More surprising than the appearance of Talia Hale’s kid at the Stilinski’s front door was what came from his mouth next:

"I'm here to ask your permission to date Stiles."

The Sheriff scratched his head. “Son…?”

“It’s the custom of my…” Derek paused. “Kind.”

_Oh. A werewolf thing_ , John thought.

“My mom’s making me do this,” Derek admitted quietly, his uncomfortable expression a reflection of the Sheriff’s own.

“Well, son, it’s OK with me if Stiles is fine with it,” John finally said, jumping when he heard, from Stiles’s room, in an incredibly loud voice, “STILES IS FINE WITH IT!”


End file.
